Technical Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for transferring micro devices and, and more particularly, to a method for transferring micro LEDs.
Related Art
In a micro light-emitting diode (LED) array, tiny micro LEDs (the size of each micro LED is smaller than 100 μm) are disposed in an array on the array substrate having a pixel circuit. By using a driver addressing technology, each of the micro LEDs can be controlled by address and turned on independently, such that each of the micro LEDs can function as a pixel. Therefore, the micro LED array can function as a display panel.
In addition to the features of high efficiency, high brightness, high reliability, and fast response time and so on, the micro LED array further has the advantages of energy saving, simple mechanism, smallness, thinness and so on. Compared to an organic LED display, which is also self-luminous, the micro LED array has a better material stability and longer lifetime, and the micro LED array does not have the problem of image sticking.
When the micro LED array are manufactured, the micro LEDs and the array substrate can be formed respectively, and then the micro LEDs and the array substrate are electrically connected to each other by using a packaging technology such as flip chip bonding. The micro LEDs can also be integrated with a microlens array to enhance brightness and contrast.
In order to further improve the characteristics of micro LEDs, everyone racking their brains to develop the relevant art. How to provide better characteristics of micro LEDs and the relevant manufacture, there is always a need in the related field to provide a novel micro LED array.